Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico. Opening/Heading to Veracruz (We see a lake near a city called Veracruz, there was the Plaza where there was peple and a mirachi band and we see a man playing the Marimba and his son with his chihuahua dancing and heard a sound from the alley and chases it) Jorge Otero: 'Chiquita! (He run towards her and follows her, later a man is still playing but noticed his son is missing) '''Alejo Otero: '''Jorge?! Jorge! Jorgito! (He runs off to find Jorge) (Later, Chiquita follows the shadow through the alley and catches her breath at the pier she looks around and sees a light green glow and sees a monster while Jorge picks her up and sees the monster, they were frightened and ran off then Alejo picked them up) '''Alejo Otero: '''El Chupacabra! (They ran away as fast they can and made it back to the Plaza and ran to tell the people) El Chupacabra! El Chupacabra! El Chupacabra! (People heard about it and ran and scream then the screen turns to black and a title says "Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico" with green eyes going around the opening credits) '''Fred Jones (Voice mail): '''Alright. You got mail! '''Alejo Otero: '(voice mail) Dear Fred, it is so peaceful and serene here in Mexico now that the rainy season has ended. I would love for you and your friends to enjoy a relaxing stay with my family here in Veracruz. It'll be great to finally meet my American pen pal. '''Fred Jones: '''Sounds great. And I can practice my Spanish. (He types on his computer) (Later we see an ad called "Ricky's" from a computer from Daphne's) '''Daphne Blake (voice mail): '''Jeepers! You got mail! - - - - - - (Later at The Pokémon Center we see Ash and his friends as Ash comes in) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Guys, listen. Meeting Alejo and his family/El Chupacabra story (Later the Mystery Machine is heading towards to the small house and they arrived) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''You sure this is the place? (Fred checks the paper) '''Fred Jones: '''Yep, this is it. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Looks a little... '''Daphne Blake: '''Quaint? '''Serena: '''Uncomfortable? '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Small. (A door opens and reveals to be Alejo Otero) '''Alejo Otero: ¡Hola, mis amigos! Welcome to Mexico! Everyone: Hey, how are you? Alejo Otero: You must be Fred. Fred Jones: That's right, and you must be Alejo. Let me introduce you to the gang and my friends. These are..... Alejo Otero: No need. They are exactly what you describe, Daphne, Señor Scooby... (Scooby gives a grin) Is this Shaggy? (Shaggy smiles, too) He doesn't look like he can eat you out of house and home. Fred Jones: He's got a high metabolism. (Alejo understood) Alejo Otero: And who are these other friends of yours? Brock: My name's Brock, and I'm a Pokémon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty, and my specialty is water Pokémon. Togepi: Togepi! Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm trying to be a Pokémon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Tracey Sketchit: '''I'm Tracey Sketchit. '''May: Hi, I'm May. And this is my little brother Max. Max: Hello. Dawn: My name's Dawn, I'm trying to be a Pokémon Coordinator and this is my partner Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Iris: I'm Iris, and this is my partner, Axew. Axew: Axew! Cilan: And I'm Cilan, and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur. Serena: I'm Serena, and I'm Ash's girlfriend. Bonnie: I'm Bonnie, and this is my big brother, Clemont and my cute Pokémon, Dedenne. Clemont: Hello there. Dedenne: Dedenne! Alejo Otero: '''Nice to meet you both. Are these kids always travel with you? '''Fred Jones: '''They help us slove any mystery. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, we help them. '''Alejo Otero: '''It doesn't look like Ash can eat out of house and home. '''Fred Jones: '''Ash also has a high metabolism. (Alejo understands) '''Alejo Otero: Please, let me introduce you to my family. (They've follow Alejo and he looks back and sees the gang in a cabin) Fred Jones: Wow, isn't this where you live? Alejo Otero: No. These are just the guests cottages. You and your friends will have your own. This is where we live. (He shows them a beautiful hotel with pine trees and a pool) Welcome to my family's hotel, La Villa Bella. Fred Jones: Wow, it's beautiful. What does bella mean? Alejo Otero: Beautiful. Fred Jones: Oh, well, La Villa Bella is very bella. (Scooby leans on Fred's shoulder) Scooby-Doo: Reah, rery rella. Iris: Oh, Fred. Only a kid who can't understand Spanish. Serena: Come on, Iris. Fred is still trying to learn Spanish, just let him have a chance. Iris: You're right. But I'm not sure. Alejo Otero: Please, let me show you around. (He goes to a young woman sitting on the edge of the pool and old lady sitting on a chair and introduces them) This is my wife, Sofia and my mother, Doña Dolores. Doña Dolores: ¡Bienvenidos! Sofia Otero: Welcome! Alejo Otero: And in the pool are the rest of my family, (breathes) Jorge, Oliver, Natalia, Cristina, Fernanda, Carolina, Mirelia, Gabriella, and Sabestian. Jorge Otero: (Jorge pets Chiquita) And this is Chiquita. (Scooby looks and lies to see her romantically) Fred Jones: Wow. Are they all your children? (Alejo and Sofia look and laugh) Alejo Otero: No, no, no. Only Jorgito. The rest are just visiting for the Day of the Dead festivities. Here in Mexico, family is muy importante. (He holds Sofia) Max: I think it means very important. Clemont: That's right, Max. Sofia Otero: You must be hot and tired after your long trip. Please, feel free to join the children in the pool. May: Thanks! (She runs to the pool) Ash Ketchum: Yeah! (He jumps into the pool) Dawn: Yeah! Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (He runs as the gang look surprised and Scooby goes up the diving board and jumps off, but hits the surface too hard and sinks. Jorge and Chiquita laughed after that, then Chiquita was surprised when her ears went up and Scooby pops on top of her) Sofia Otero: I think Scooby has already won someone's heart. Dawn: I seen this before this was going on. Scooby has a crush on Chiquita. Iris: So Scooby likes Chiquita? Cilan: Isn't that sweet? Serena: Being in Mexico will be a great date for us, Ash. Ash Ketchum: It sure will, and not to mention fiestas, tacos and burritos. (Scooby swims with Chiquita on top of his head, Later at the Café, we see Alejo wrapping his arm around the shoulder of a man with a white shirt and blue blazer) Alejo Otero: My older brother, Luis manages the café with his fiancée, Charlene. (Then a women with bushy blonde hair comes out) Charlene: Howdy! Let me grab y'all a cup of Café lechera while you take hoot. (Luis looks romantically at Charlene) Luis Otero: You can see why I feel, how do you Americans say? "Head over heels" for Charlene. I met her on my last trip to the United States at Mr. Smiley's Fantastic Funland, and I've been smiling ever since. (Charlene brings two pitchers) You know, Café lechera is famous in Veracruz. First, One server serves you thick coffee then the custom is to bang on your glass with your spoon until another server pours you hot milk in your glass. Charlene: Ain't that a hoot? I love these Loco customs. "Loco" that's crazy in "Mexican". I mean Spanish. Scooby-Doo: Yeah! (Charlene gives Scooby a bowl of café lechera and Scooby tastes a drop then coffee beans fell into his bowl) Huh? Charlene: (laughs) You know, some days I grind so many coffee beans, I swear the little suckers are coming out of my ears! (Scooby drinks the café lechera and has a mouthful of milk in his face and licks it and smiles) Velma Dinkley: It didn't take Scooby to start livin' "La vida mocha". Ash Ketchum: It's too bad we can't drink coffee, due to being that we're too young for it. (Later, outside the gang and Alejo's family are eating lunch) Daphne Blake: This lunch is really wonderful, Doña Dolores. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, (eats taco) so good. Iris: This Mexican food is the best ever! Shaggy Rogers: '''Yeah, whoever came up with this whole fiesta tradition is okay in my book.(Scooby tried to eat the whole plate, but Shaggy eats it with Scooby upset) '''Alejo Otero: '''It is often followed by another tradition La siesta, an afternoon nap. '''Shaggy Rogers: (laughs) Even better! Scooby-Doo: Reah! reven retter! Velma Dinkley: '''The purpose of fiestas and siestas Shaggy, is to provide sustenance and rest for another tradition: hard work. '''Shaggy Rogers: Traditions, like who needs em? Scooby-Doo: Yuck! Iris: '''Oh, Shaggy. You don't get it. You're such a kid. '''Dawn: '''Enough of that, Iris. (Everyone laughs, later a old man in uniform comes in) - - - - - - - - - (Later inside the empty hotel lobby with the gang, Ash and his friends and Alejo and his family) - - - - - '''Sofia Otero: '''Why don't we all get a good night sleep, eh? '''Alejo Otero: '''Yes. There's nothing to worry about That night/Leaving for clues (Later that night where we find Shaggy and Scooby inside the cabin) - - - - '''Fred Jones: What happened to you two? Velma Dinkley: And what's all that noise? Serena: Yeah, Ash and I were sleeping together until you guys scream. - - - - (Later as we see the gang, Ash and his friends, Alejo and Luis in the Mystery Machine ready to leave as Fred pulls out a Spanish dictionary) Fred Jones: '''Um, Muchas gracias para su hospital y cometas. (This made Dolores, Sofia and Jorge confused as Alejo laughs) What's so funny? '''Alejo Otero: '''You just thanked my family for their generous hospital and delicious cometas. (Leaving Fred a cheesy smile) '''Fred Jones: '''It's comida and hotel, Fred. You are a little kid. El Chupacabra reports/Splitting up (Later at the Village) - - - - - Meet El Curandero/"The brakes aren't working" - - '''Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! The brakes aren't working! (Shaggy, Scooby, May, Max, Dawn, and Piplup, scream in terror) Dawn: Now what?! - - - - El Chupacabra chase/Trouble at the museum - - Escaping the tourists (The group sees a no good scared idol which breaks and the gang are suddenly trapped in a cage then an eagle flies on top of the cage) Paco: Hello, mi amigos, I am Paco, the magical talking eagle. I protect the pyramids here at the place of the gods. Alejo Otero: (covers his ears) That's the worst Spanish accent I've ever heard. Fred Jones: I know, he looks more like a character from a tacky theme park. Paco: These evil tourists have destroyed a sacred idol and angered the gods! Ash Ketchum: (angrily) WHAT?! That's not true! Alejo Otero: Ash is right. We did no such thing! (to the tourists) This eagle is lying to you! Max: He's right! We're innocent! We saw the scared idol broke and fell down, and we didn't even touch it! Paco: Do not believe their lies! When the cage lifts, you must run them out of here before they completely ruin the ruins! If you don't, the gods will seek revenge themselves, and ay carumba, mi amigos, you don't want to see that! (Paco flies off leaving Ash and his friends angry) May: (angrily) Why, that lying bird! And you sure talk weird! (The angry tourists came toward the the gang and Ash and his friends and Shaggy and Scooby and Ash and the gang screaming and ran) Ash Ketchum: Hurry! Pikachu: Pika! Misty: Run! (They ran down the pyramids as the tourists chase them, too, and around a corner as Scooby was about fall down but ran around the corner and continued running until they see a hole at the pyramids as Daphne grabs Scooby's tail as tourists past them) Daphne Blake: Quick! In here! (And then they hid inside) Max: That was close. Ash Ketchum: I can't believe that magical eagle lied to them and blamed it on us. Bonnie: He'll pay for this! - Daphne: Ew. There's alot of spiders down here! Shaggy and Scooby: SPIDERS?! Misty: I hate bugs! They bugged me! Max: '''(laughs) Good one, Misty! - - - - (Later the group dressed up as the Dead Aztec people) '''Daphne: Just act natural. (The group tries to walk by, when suddenly...) Tourist: Look! It's the vandals trying to disguise themselves by wearing the traditional clothing of the native Indian skeletons! Ash Ketchum: (angrily) TATTLETALE!!! Pikachu: (using Thunderbolt) PikaaaaaCHUUUUU!!!! (The tourist that ratted out the group was electrocuted by the mouse) Tourist #2: Why, you little--!! Cilan: Run for it! (They ran as fast as they can with the tourists chasing them then they see another hole to hide and hid there as the door closes as the tourists pass through) - Ash Ketchum: I think we lost them. May: '''I can't believe that one tourist ratted us out. '''Iris: (glares at Ash) And I can't believe you shocked him! You are such little kid, Ash Ketchum! Dawn: Shut up, Iris! He did the right thing. Brock: Yeah. That guy deserved that shock. Misty: '''That's right. So don't ever call Ash or any others here little kids ever again. Got it? '''Iris: (groans) All right... - - - Trouble at the Pyramids (They are now in the other pyramids with different artifacts) - (The background music plays with "A Donde Vas by Carolina Lao) - (Later, Paco is seen flying and sees the dragon, screams, and plummets to a tree, where Shaggy, Scooby, Ash and his friends were, and the dragon flew around the pyramids and buzzcuts the trees' leaves. Shaggy, Scooby, Ash and his friends glare at the bird and Scooby growls at it) Ash Ketchum: (glaring angrily at Paco) You! Iris: (likewise) Aha! Serena: (ditto) Well, well, well! Bonnie: It's that mean, lying bird that got us in trouble! Dawn: It's payback time, Paco! Clemont: I'm gonna turn that delusional dodo INTO A TOASTER OVEN!! Misty: '''How about a knuckle sandwich? '''May: (pointing angrily at Paco) GET THAT EAGLE!!!! (Then the group pounced on Paco and started attacking him with Pikachu, Axew, Dedenne, Piplup, Blaziken and Braixen's yells being heard.) - - - - - (Later, Paco, still broken, plummets down as the gang watches him sternly) Velma Dinkley: Magical eagle. Huh? I didn't buy this animatronic impostor for one minute. Ash Ketchum: '''I knew that accent was fake. '''Serena: I knew that thing wasn't real. It was a robot. Ash Ketchum: Right, someone is trying to get us out of the way. Misty: The question is who and why? Cilan: I don't know. Daphne Blake: El Curandero was right. - Day of the Dead/Ghost of Señor Otero (Later, a torch is lighting a candle where it's at a cemetery, where all people were gathering some gifts and flowers for their ancestors then The gang, Alejo, Luis, Ash and his friends enter the cemetery, then El Chupacabra was hiding behind the bushes, Shaggy and Scooby smile nervously and ran as fast they could then Scooby stops and sees Chiquita and ignores her by acting like a man while Chiquita sees him affectionately, However, Scooby hits a gravestone) Scooby-Doo: Rouch! Chiquita: (giggles) (Later, we Sofia, Doña Dolores, and three woman with Dolores sitting on a bench with Sofia looking upset) Old Woman #1: How awful to witness something like that. Old Woman #2: You are so strong, Dolores. Like a bull. Old Woman #3: Some people have all the luck. Why can't the Chupacabra carry off my future daughter-in-law? Doña Dolores: (sternly) Señora! (The woman shrugged) Alejo Otero: What's going on? (Alejo, Luis, and the gang arrived to see Doña Dolores and Sofia) Are you alright? Luis Otero: Where's Charlene? Charlene! Doña Dolores: Please, please. Calm down, both of you. There's nothing to be upset about. EL CHUPACABRA HAS RUN OFF WITH YOUR FIANCÉE! We'll never see her again! (Sobbing) Ash Ketchum: I think someone had too much Café lechera. Alejo Otero: Please, tell us what happened? Sofia Otero: '''It all started just as moments after you left, '''Luis Otero: '''Charlene! This is bad. I shouldn't have left! '''Sofia Otero: Velma Dinkley: '''Jinkies! And she is still missing. '''Jorge Otero: '''Grr. I'm El Chupacabra, I'm gonna to eat you. (He chases the two kids as they scream) '''Sofia Otero: All this talk of the Chupacabra is not good for the children. (The kids run to Sofia) Now forget all about this scary monster nonsense, and play with your skeleton among the tombstone. (They leave and cut to Luis and Alejo) Luis Otero: '''I must go and join the search! (He marches but Fred stopped him) - - Smiley's plan/Second Chupacabra chase - - - - '''Shaggy Rogers: Our deductions makes perfect sense. But if Smiley is behind the Chupacabra attack, then how do we explain that! (They see the Chupacabra on top of the building and roars later the people, the gang, Ash and his friends were scared) '''Daphne Blake: '''It sure doesn't look special effect. '''Sofia Otero: '''It is the monster! '''Luis Otero: '''El Chupacabra! - - Museum Tour Guide unmasked/Ending - - - - - - - '''Velma Dinkley: '''Hmm. I seem to recall someone mention coffee grinds. Coming out of their ears from working at the café. (Velma removes the mask of the museum guide which reveals to be Charlene and Luis and his family gasp) '''Luis Otero: '''Charlene! Charlene I thought you'd love me. - - - - - - Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes